needforspeedunderground2akaprojectdfandomcom-20200214-history
NFSU2 Races.
There are many different races, you can mostly tune your car for a certain course or type of racing. Different race types: * Circuit Races. * Sprint Races. * Street X Races. * Drift Races. * Drag Races. * URL Races. * "Take the lead" Races. Circuit races are races with laps, circuit races dont have many turns, mostly because the track is circular-alike. It often has some nasty sharp turns after highspeed ways though. But a car with high top speed, has an average acceleration, and handling enough to not hit the guardrail should do the work. Sprint races does not have any laps, first to the finishline is the winner. Sprint races are often a bit "zig-zag", usually many turns, and average straight ways. So a car with high acceleration and handling would be perfect for these courses. Street X races are difficult sometimes, There are more turns than there are straightways, meaning that top speed will be useless in Street X races, it's all about the handling and sometimes about acceleration. You can't hurry in the turns, because they are too sharp, you must go slow in and fast out, orelse you will lose speed after every turn and lose the race. A good car for these races would be Mazda MX-5. Drift races. You dont really need to worry about the car's stats to win these races, there is 1 easy way to win, that is to stay behind the other racers, and make sure you drift on the white inner and outer lines to get extra points. I guess a good handling car would prevent you from spinning out if you make a mistake or two. Drag races, my true enemy, i don't like drag races, i don't really know about them much either, im mostly trying to avoid them. Though, top speed is the way to win. Make sure you shift between the gears on perfect everytime, orelse the other racers will pass you at the end, its really frustrating, there are obstacles in the way, the steering is decreased, you have to controll the shiftgear, draft the other racers. It's just a whole lot of stuff to pay attention to. URL races. In these races its said that proffessional racers race. These races are circuit races but with harder opponents and sometimes there are 2-3 races you must win to win the whole bunch. In my oppinnion, these races are my favourite. "Take the lead races" are races you can access while driving around the city, they are activated when pressing enter (or whatever key to open race missions is) when close to a npc car. Activating the race between you and the npc will be quite different from other races, you have to follow the other car's movements and take the same paths as it does. It's simply follow John but you are supposed to pass him. If you fall 300 Meters behind, you will lose the race instantly, that includes for the npc too. Once you are ahead of the npc, you can take any path you want and the npc has to follow you. Note: This is not a certified race, which means winning these races will not count in the races of the driver's choice in whatever party you joined to race for. example yokohama. Thats what i know about races! Hope you learned something!